Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 5 \times 6 + \dfrac{ 45 }{ 9 } $
$ = 2 - 5 \times 6 + 5 $ $ = 2 - 30 + 5 $ $ = -28 + 5 $ $ = -23 $